Traditional greeting cards have long been used to convey information from a sending party to a receiving party. The information conveyed by the greeting card can be for any number of purposes, such as to offer thanks, to offer sympathy, to congratulate, to inform of an upcoming event, to provide an update, or to recognize a holiday or special occasion. Greeting cards have historically been printed on cardstock, and either hand-delivered or delivered by a postal service or other delivery service. More recently, electronic delivery (e.g., via email) of electronic greeting cards has also been used. Greeting cards can be generic without specific reference to the sending party or receiving party, or can be personalized to include one or more photographs selected by the sending party, and in some cases the sending party can provide a photograph to be included on the greeting card.
Mobile computing devices, such as smartphones and tablet computing devices, have been used to capture photographs or videos using a camera included with the mobile computing device. For example, a user may take a photograph or record a video using the camera of their smartphone. Upon selection of the camera, for example, the smartphone displays on a display screen of the device one or more camera control features and a camera viewer that provides a view of a subject to be photographed or recorded. The camera viewer and camera control features together typically occupy all or substantially all of the display screen, which typically has an aspect ratio of approximately 16:9 for modern smartphones.